


A Bicycle Built For Two

by LaurelNymph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Summer Weekend, M/M, Single Dads AU, Single Parents, discussions of infertility issues including miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelNymph/pseuds/LaurelNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should take our bikes to the beach! We can take a romantic bike ride," Eren suggests. Levi goes quiet but eventually answers, "I don't think so."</p><p>Racking his brain for a reason Levi wouldn't want to ride bikes together, Eren can only come to one conclusion. “Levi, do you not know how to ride a bike?” </p><p>It turns out no, he can't and Eren decides the perfect way to spend a beautiful summer day is to teach his boyfriend. And maybe accomplish some other goals along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (very late) entry for the Ereri Summer Weekend! I actually pitched this idea to ereriere on anon ages ago but the prompts for the summer weekend finally inspired me to write it down.
> 
> Warning for a brief discussion of infertility struggles, including miscarriage.

They’re walking down the aisles of Target when it happens: Eren sees an eye-catching red sign that says “20% OFF ON CARTWHEEL!” above a rack of bicycles.

It gives him a brilliant idea. Sidling up to Levi’s side, he asks, “Hey Levi, you know what I think would be fun?”

“If we could find the damn lube?” It comes out slightly frustrated. Eren can’t blame him. It’s been almost twenty minutes of circling the Target and somehow they can’t find the lube aisle.

“That would be nice,” Eren has to agree. They kind of need lube. At least, for what they have planned this evening. Maybe they should have gone to Walgreens after all. But Walgreens doesn’t also carry the groceries piled in their cart, ready to be made into a tasty, homemade, romantic dinner to celebrate one whole year of dating. Speaking of romantic, “But I was thinking of something else. We should take our bikes to the beach! We can take a romantic bike ride.”

Well, first Eren needs to get his rarely-used bicycle from his mom’s garage _then_ they could do it. He can already picture taking their bikes to the beach, him and Levi, riding side-by-side down the shoreline, stopping to get an ice cream cone, watching the sun set over the pier… It would be great.

So he's pretty surprised when Levi's answer is: “I don't think so.”

Eren comes to a screeching halt next to the greeting cards. His jaw drops unattractively. He picks it up quickly.

“You don’t want to? I think it would be fun. You like the beach!”

If it weren’t for the slight flush that's spreading across Levi’s face, Eren might have believed the act that Levi's putting on, like he didn’t hear so deeply engrossed does he appear to be in reading the ingredients on a box of probiotics. Levi doesn't even like vitamins and he _hates_ dirt, so Eren knows that he can't be interested in ingesting harvested bacteria.

The box is placed back. Levi almost looks like he’s avoiding Eren’s eyes when he answers, “I like the beach.”

Eren doesn't really need a bike ride with Levi, since he shows his love in lots of other ways. But he's keeping something from Eren and that worries him. Maybe he shouldn't pry, but he's curious now.

“Then what’s wrong with a bike ride?”

There’s no answer. Levi is reading the ingredients on a box of prenatal vitamins. That's something Levi needs even _less_ than probiotics.

Something is obviously up here. Unless Levi’s _really_ good at faking, Eren is pretty sure his boyfriend likes the beach. They’ve gone surfing together, kicked ass at doubles volleyball together, suntanned together. Never biked though. Eren is trying to think of some reason Levi might hate bikes (it’s not like they weren’t clean!) and comes up blank. Thinking of reasons Levi might dislike biking, it occurs to him that he’s never seen Levi on a bike. In fact, now that Eren’s really thinking about it, in all the times he’s been at Levi’s place he has never seen a bike at all or any bike-related paraphernalia. It kinda makes him wonder…

“Levi, do you not know how to ride a bike?”

The bottle of prenatal vitamins hits the shelf with a sharp _thwack_. But the voice that answers, “No, I can’t,” is a lot gentler.

Eren is floored. “That’s so… unexpected.”

Because Levi is basically the most athletic guy he knows. His boyfriend is strong, fit, and seems to be able to do any sport Eren has ever mentioned a passing interest in. Not to mention they’ve been together for a whole year and Eren had been starting to get the feeling that he knew Levi inside and out. So the whole can’t-ride-a-bike thing is kinda surprising. He feels like a crummy boyfriend for not noticing earlier.

“Well, my mom never taught me,” Levi explains. Eren isn’t quite sure if he’s just answering the question that’s probably plain on his face or if he just feels like talking about it now that it’s out in the open. “She was always tired from working and now that I think about it, she probably can’t ride either. Kenny said he’d teach me, but he was put in the slammer before he could deliver. So I never learned.”

He says it matter-of-factly, like the whole situation’s cut and dry, finished forever. Levi starts walking through the aisles again. Eren follows him.

Try as he might to behave casually, there’s a different set to Levi’s shoulders now. It’s one that Eren is sadly familiar with since he remembers how Levi got when his custody arrangement took a turn for the worse what with his ex-wife moving to the other side of the country and all. It’s disappointment. Eren feels like crap for bringing this whole situation up. Making his beloved boyfriend feel like shit is _not_ how he had planned on spending their anniversary. An idea of how he can make this right hits him as the two finally find the lube (it’s in the feminine hygiene products, no wonder they kept passing it).

“You can still learn, you know. I could teach you!”

Levi’s nose wrinkles. Eren has to bite his tongue to not giggle at the adorable face Levi makes when he’s thinking. He finally says, “I dunno Eren. I’ve made it thirty-five years just fine without riding one. I think I’m good.”

“You don’t have to, but I think it would be fun. And when Petra comes to visit during the summer break wouldn’t it be cute if we all went on bike rides together, the four of us? Mikasa would love it, she and Petra are besties.”

Okay, so getting Levi’s nine-year-old daughter involved is probably a low tactic, but considering all the other sports Levi enjoys Eren is pretty sure he’d like biking. And his daughter really _would_ like going on bike rides with Petra (though maybe not with Levi). Mikasa is already planning all the activities she wants to do with her best friend when she comes for her summer visit from her mom’s.

Fine, fine. If Eren is being totally honest, it is also that the thought of being able to go biking with his boyfriend is a _really_ nice one. Those damn Target bicycles (and coupon!) have put bike fever into his mind.

There’s some hope for Eren, because Levi seems to be thinking it over. So hard that when Eren plucks their favorite brand off the shelf and adds it to their cart, he doesn’t seem to notice.

“I guess it wouldn’t be too bad to learn,” Levi finally says. Eren almost cheers. He slings an arm around Levi’s shoulders instead.

“We’re going to have so much fun, babe, trust me.”

* * *

“No. Don’t even think of putting those fucking things on the bike, Eren.”

Eren drops Mikasa’s old training wheels in the grass at Levi’s command. Levi tries to fold his arms across his chest but the bulky elbow pads stop him from making it. So instead he’s standing there probably trying to look in control but he really looks like he’s doing interpretive dance. Eren’s itching to pick the sad looking wheels back up.

He twirls his screwdriver in his hands as he says, “I don’t want you to get hurt if you fall, Levi.”

“Glad you’re worried about killing me, but I’m already wearing a shit-ton of padding, I think I’ll be fine,” Levi says, gesturing at his body. At Eren’s insistence, he does have a lot of padding on.

Eren isn’t that convinced that it’s worth it, but they are at the park. There was a lot of soft grass next to the concrete bike path. As long as he lands in the grass, he’s pretty sure Levi will be okay when he inevitably falls. Well, he hadn’t taken all those EMT classes for nothing. Even though Eren’s fatherly instincts are screaming at him to put the training wheels on, they can probably get away with not using them. The training wheels go back inside Eren’s gym bag.

“Okay, let’s get started then. Are your shoes tied?”

Levi doesn’t even look down before answering, “They were when I left the car.”

“Hey, this is serious!” Eren insists, snapping into dad mode. “If your shoelaces are loose they can get caught in the wheels and you can get really hurt. Always check your laces before getting on the bike.”

With a quick look down, Levi confirms that his shoes are, in fact, tied.

“And your helmet’s on nice and tight?”

Levi nods. The helmet doesn’t slip, so Eren is satisfied. “All righty then, let’s get you on the bike!”

He holds the top tube of his old bike firmly so that the bike’s steadier for Levi. His boyfriend has a look of grim determination on his face before he grabs the handlebars in a death grip. As Levi swings his leg over the seat, Eren peers closer. Good thing he left the screwdriver in easy reach. “I think I need to lower the seat. It’s important to have the size adjusted.”

After quickly lowering the seat, they get back in position with Levi planting his butt on the seat and Eren holding the bike. He shoots an encouraging smile at Levi, who’s all tensed up. Eren tries to make it sound reassuring when he starts off with, “Let’s just start with pedaling. You can go ahead and try.”

“Don’t you dare let me fall,” Levi insists, not moving his feet. He’s starting to look nervous, which is an interesting look. Eren hasn’t seen that before.

“Of course I’ll hold on!” Eren says with another smile. He wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise until Levi is ready. Levi clearly knows that he can trust his boyfriend because, even though there is still a moment of hesitation before he puts his feet awkwardly on the pedals, he does do it. Eren keeps up the encouraging smiling before Levi starts to push. The bike rolls forward a few inches.

“Shit!” Levi hisses as Eren starts walking the bike forward with him. It really takes a lot of willpower to not giggle even a little at how cute Levi’s being right now, but Eren manages. He’s got a serious job here making sure his boyfriend stays safe. Levi keeps pedaling slowly, so slow the bike wobbles. “Eren, don’t let go!”

Eren responds, “I’ll never let go, Levi.”

Levi stops pedaling and stares at him.

“You’re doing fine,” Eren assures Levi.

“That’s not… Never mind. Let’s get this over with.”

They continue on like that for a while, Eren holding onto the bike while Levi gets the pedaling thing down. It’s a lot like when he and his ex-wife taught Mikasa to ride a bike. Which is kind of a weird thought. Eren banishes it from his mind and focuses on supporting Levi. After a couple laps around the park, Levi’s not even wobbling anymore.

That’s when Eren says, “I think you’re ready for me to let go.”

Levi tenses. And the poor thing was just starting to relax. Well, you had to learn without the (metaphorical) training wheels at some point. Eren plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before looking him in the eye and telling him quite seriously, “I believe in you.”

It’s ten whole seconds after Eren lets go before Levi falls off the bike. Just like Eren had hoped, he lands in the grass. He still runs to help Levi up.

“You okay?”

“Peachy,” Levi insists. It’s not sarcastic. Levi really does seem happy he made it several yards on his own. “This bike thing’s not bad. Except the part where I fell flat on my ass.”

“You’ll get better quick,” Eren says. After all, he’s already doing amazingly. He gives Levi another kiss of encouragement. “You ready to try again?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Levi really does make fast progress which is not surprising. When they tried rock climbing Levi scaled the wall like a lizard even though it was his first time. They both go home feeling pleased with how the bike-riding lessons went. They don’t get a chance to put their lesson into action until a week later, when Annie drops off Mikasa for her week with Daddy.

After they eat dinner and settle on the couch, Eren asks her, “So Mikasa, what do you want to do this weekend?”

Mikasa is looking down at her fingers when she says, “Can we ride bikes?”

This is surprising. His interest in biking had been spiked at Target, but cycling is—always has been—more Annie’s thing, and Mikasa has done that with her mom for a long time. It’s one of the many reasons Eren stores his bike at his mother’s house (the small post-divorce apartment is the second). Taking it out to teach Levi learn how to ride it has been the first time he’s touched the thing in years.

“Sure we can ride bikes,” Eren says after a pause he hopes wasn’t too long. “We can go see Oma when we pick up my bike.”

Double rainbows practically shoot out of Mikasa’s eyes at the mention of a visit to grandma’s house. As she talks happily about the bikes, a thought occurs to Eren. This might be a nice occasion to both get Levi practice on a bike and maybe accomplish another goal he’s been working on.

Eren tries to sound confident and like Fun Dad when he asks, “Mikasa, what do you think of inviting Levi to go bike riding with us?”

The happy look on his daughter’s face instantly turns sour at the mention of her father’s boyfriend. Unsurprisingly, she is not a fan of the idea.

“We can ride them at the beach,” is his desperate attempt to make the outing sound more fun. Utter failure. Mikasa is still frowning.

“But why?” she asks in a small voice.

Eren tries to pull her into a hug. It breaks Eren’s heart a little to feel that his daughter keeps her arms firmly at her side. He wants desperately for her to never shy away from his affection. This has been an issue for a while so he cuts straight to the chase: “Mikasa, I love you a whole lot! You’re my daughter. I’ll love you forever. But I love Levi too! It makes me sad that I can’t do things with the two people I love.”

The silence is proof of how little that convinces Mikasa. Eren tries again. “It would make Daddy _really_ happy if you tried to get along with Levi.”

“Why can’t you get along with Mommy instead?”

Oh God, here it was. What could he say? Donor eggs, round after round of failed IVF following Mikasa’s birth, and the miscarriages had worn them down as a couple. As part of his parenting style, Eren doesn’t feel right about keeping secrets or pulling the “you’ll understand when you’re older” crap. Even when it’s true. But Mikasa is nine. Sure, she already knows about the donor eggs and her angel brother but it seemed awfully young to unload the rest of that burden on her.

“Mommy and I have been divorced for a long time now,” he ends up saying. Which is true. Three years is a third of Mikasa’s whole life and there was a year of separation before that. It sits better with him to not lie, but to explain, “We’re not going to get back together. That’s not going to change even if I didn’t spend time with Levi.”

From this angle, Eren can’t see his daughter’s face although he suspects she’s still frowning. She stops resisting the hug though, so that has to be progress, right?

They don’t talk about biking again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Eren is hopeful that Mikasa isn’t still upset with him when she shows up the next morning in the kitchen and asks, “Daddy, can I listen to Frozen while I eat breakfast?”

That’s pretty normal. So it seems the awkwardness of last night is done for. He scrolls through his phone and finds the Frozen soundtrack. Moments later Idina Menzel’s voice fills the kitchen. Once he’s done flipping the last pancake onto Mikasa’s plate he joins her at the table.

“Are you excited school is over now?” Eren asks, eager to get the conversation started on the right foot. He won’t mention the bikes or Levi again. Mikasa nods enthusiastically, her mouth too full of pancake to speak.

Holy crap, he can’t believe his baby girl is already finished with the third grade. In three months she’ll start fourth grade then she’ll be only a year away from middle school. Even though literally everyone with kids told him the time would fly before Mikasa was born, he still can’t believe how fast it’s going.

“We’ll have to plan something fun for summer break,” he says. Eren wants to secure lots of good memories before she becomes a preteen, in case teenagerhood brings a Hating-Daddy phase. His finances are pretty recovered and he thinks he can swing a short vacation for the two of them.

Then Mikasa makes an awful face. Panic floods through his bloodstream. “Oh cra- crud. Was there eggshell in your pancake?” It would not be the first time.

“No,” she answers. Her face still looks she just bit into a lemon and she won’t make eye contact when she continues, “I was thinking that it would be… tolerable if Levi biked with us.”

Eren can’t help but feel proud that his nine-year-old has such impressive vocabulary. At the same time, he’s tempted to check her forehead for a fever but instead keeps his hand at his side. Where he pinches himself to make sure he isn’t still asleep and just dreaming of the day when Mikasa stops being so dead set against him dating. “Are you sure?”

The long pause before “Yes” makes him worry that she’s about to change her mind but no, she’s serious.

As soon as the breakfast dishes are clean and Mikasa goes to take her bath, Eren sends a text in all caps to Levi: SHE ACTUALLY AGREED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!

Levi replies, “Did you drug her?”

“Guilt trips don’t count as drugs, right?”

“If they do all the parents of the world are in a fuck-ton of trouble.”

Eren catches himself grinning at his phone like an idiot. He can’t believe how great this is making him feel, that his daughter is finally softening up to his boyfriend and it makes him so incredibly glad that his little girl is becoming happier with this situation. He really doesn’t like the feeling that had plagued him until just yesterday that he was sacrificing Mikasa’s happiness for his own. The both of them being happy is much better. And maybe, soon he won’t have to keep as much distance from Levi anymore.

* * *

It’s a little underhanded, but Eren tries to elevate Mikasa’s mood before the outing with Levi by treating her to a morning at Oma’s house. While he is busy strapping Carla’s bike rack to his car, then the bike to the bike rack, Mikasa is busy soaking up her grandmother’s love. And hearty German food. Good thing he and Levi had already planned on meeting up _after_ lunch.

It’s the early afternoon by the time Eren carefully pulls into a parking spot at the state beach. Mikasa is a little quiet now that the Frozen soundtrack isn’t coming through the car stereo to sing along to. Quiet, but not frowning! It’s a neutral face which is a promising sign. She did have Carla's Black Forest cake not that long ago, which is probably helping.

As he’s getting his bike down, Eren asks, “Are you excited about going for our bike ride Mikasa?”

“Yes,” is the answer in a weird tone that sounds like she couldn’t decide if it’s yes or no. Eren feels a little guilty about putting her in this awkward situation. Hopefully she’ll have fun. He hopes she does.

“Hi Mikasa. Hi Eren.”

Thank god! Levi is here. Just having him around puts Eren more at ease. He greets Levi enthusiastically and has to give a verbal nudge to Mikasa to make her say, “Hello Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi’s crouches down to be on her level when he answers, “You can call me Levi if you want, Mikasa.”

Mikasa doesn’t say anything except, “Hhrmmm.” So it wasn’t something rude, even if it wasn’t English. Or any real word at all. It’s a sign of how low the bar is for this gathering that Eren is proud of his daughter for that. She’s really giving Levi a chance, for the first time in forever.

God, he needs to stop listening to the Frozen soundtrack. He kinda misses the phase when Mulan was her favorite princess movie. He likes those songs better.

“So let’s go rent our bikes!” Eren says in his Fun Dad voice. His bike gets handed over to Levi, since he figured it would be better for him to ride the bike he’s learning on, and he rents two more bikes for Mikasa and him. Before they head out, he does a quick check of Mikasa’s helmet—those things need to fit right!—and asks if her shoes are tied nice and tight.

The previous bike lesson with Levi is apparently effective because out of the corner of his eye Eren spots Levi adjusting his shoelaces before climbing on the bike. That’s a little heartwarming that he took Eren’s teachings seriously.

“I’m ready,” Mikasa announces, pulling his attention back to her.

With a glance toward Levi, who still looks stiff standing over his bicycle and is very new to biking, Eren suggests, “Mikasa, why don’t you lead us?”

Mikasa beams. Eren’s heart swells at the sight of her smiling. He honestly worried he wouldn’t see it once they left Oma’s. The wonderful sight of her smile disappears fast when she takes off down the bike path. Even though Annie has apparently been teaching her to ride like a bat out of hell, she’s still nine and luckily she’s not getting away. Still, “You ready, Levi?”       

Levi nods firmly. The first few feet his bike wobbles dangerously. Eren tenses, glad that they’re near a pile of sand which should break his fall. But Levi keeps pedaling and the bike’s trajectory (mostly) evens out. Once he’s certain that Mikasa and Levi are both safely on their way down the shoreline Eren starts to pedal.

In the last four years he’d forgotten how much he likes biking. The sun is warm on his back and the breeze stirred up by the bike cutting through the air ruffles his hair gently. Plus, there’s the sea to his left sparkling and scenting the air with salt. But the best part is two of his loved ones with him today.

With a little burst of speed, Eren comes up on Levi’s side. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah,” Levi says. He doesn’t take his eyes off the bike path for a second. But he looks a lot less nervous than before. For one thing, his posture is much more relaxed and like Mikasa, he’s smiling. Eren decides not to distract him with a lot of chatter. The three of them just ride in companionable silence until after a while Eren notices Mikasa starting to slow down.

“Hey, why don’t we take a break by that ice cream store?” Eren calls out, figuring she needs one and probably Levi too. The group comes to a stop and walks their bikes over to the metal tables bolted to the ground outside the shop. He turns to Levi and asks, “Do you mind waiting with the bikes while I get the ice cream? We didn’t bring any bike locks.”

Levi shakes his head. “No, you already lent me your bike. Let me get the ice cream. You want pistachio, right?”

“I want pistachio too!” Mikasa interrupts.

So that’s settled. Levi goes off to get the treats and Eren makes a mental note to make sure Mikasa’s next dental checkup is happening on time. Ice cream and cake on the same day seems like a lot. Well, every other week when Mikasa is with him he doesn’t spoil her _that_ much so it’s probably fine this once. He and his daughter settle onto the bench attached to the table, keeping a careful eye on the bikes.

Her face makes the question kinda moot, but Eren does want to find out if, “Are you having fun?”

Mikasa surprises him by nodding enthusiastically. “Yes! I love the sea.”

Just like her Daddy. So cute. Eren leans over and plants a kiss on her hair.

“I’m glad you’re having fun.”

That’s when Levi comes back with three ice cream cones and water. There’s a brief look of irritation on his daughter’s face but once she takes the first lick of ice cream it’s gone. While Mikasa is busy demolishing her cone and too distracted to be jealous of time Eren spends with Levi, Eren asks his boyfriend, “How are you holding up?”

“Fine. You’re a good teacher so I’ve got the hang of this biking thing.”

Happiness. Eren is just so unbelievably happy right now. Levi and Mikasa are both with him, both are happy too, and they’re sitting down for ice cream with no icy stares or ignoring coming from his daughter, almost like a family. Sometimes Eren can’t believe his luck. It’s given him some truly awful times, but this is one of the good things it’s brought him.

After the ice cream is gone, Mikasa asks him eagerly, “Daddy, can we go to the water?”

“Well, we have to give our bikes back first but okay. We can do that. I didn’t bring your swimsuit though so we can’t go swimming.”

“That’s okay,” she says. She kicks her feet under the table; Eren knows because she accidentally kicks him. “I just want to put my feet in.”

“That sounds fine,” Eren says, while moving his legs away from his daughter’s feet. “Are you two ready to get back on your bikes?”

They are. All three hop back on their bikes and start riding in the opposite direction, Mikasa leading the way again. As soon as the rented bikes have changed hands at the bike shop, Mikasa is tugging on his arm and asking, “Can we go to the water now?”

His hands are still full of bike, so, “Hang on, I need to put my bike back on the bike rack.”

Mikasa looks annoyed by the delay, sending a longing look toward the sea.

“Uh,” Levi interrupts. “If you want Mikasa, I can walk you to the water while Eren puts the bike away.”

Based on the pained look on her face, Mikasa is experiencing quite a dilemma. Apparently the desire to get to the water _now_ wins out because she finally says, “Okay.”

Eren couldn’t suppress his grin if he wanted to. He’s smiling all the way back to the parking lot and while strapping the bike in. He’s even still smiling after some guy who thought the space was about to free up loses his shit. And then his heart melts when he gets onto the sand. There's Mikasa splashing happily in the water with Levi right at her side. What an improvement! This day has been a massive success. His plans are working.

He kicks off his shoes and joins his daughter and boyfriend in the water. God, the sound of Mikasa laughing with Levi is the best thing he's heard in years. After a while, Eren hears the unmistakable sound of Mikasa's stomach growling loudly.

“Well I guess it's almost dinnertime!” Eren says.

The group moves out of the waves and starts to put their shoes back on. They’re almost back to the bike path when Levi mentions, “I saw a restaurant on the shore that looked good.”

It sounds good to Eren too, but Mikasa tugs on his hand and reminds him, “Daddy, you said you'd make hamburgers tonight.”

“I sure did. I guess we better head home, we still need to buy the ingredients.”

“Then I guess I'll see you guys later,” Levi says. He gives a short wave goodbye and takes one step away from them when Mikasa speaks up.

“You can come to our house for hamburgers,” she announces magnanimously.

Eren's just about having a heart attack from shock. When it sinks in he’s so, so proud of her for this. The whole day seems like a dream, but he pinches his leg again and it’s not.

Levi agrees to meet them at the apartment and Eren ends up carrying Mikasa back to the car (there was a lot of biking and strides across the sand and she’s tired). Once she's strapped into her booster seat, he can't help but wonder, “That was really nice Mikasa, inviting Levi for dinner.” He's curious about why, but doesn't want to question the luck.

“You looked happy today,” Mikasa says without prompting. “I like it when you smile Daddy. You haven't smiled like that since we still lived with Mommy.”

So he's that transparent. Not much of a surprise, Eren's always worn his heart on his sleeves.

“Levi makes me really happy. I love him a lot.”

“Then _maybe_ he's okay.”

* * *

“I can't believe how well this worked out,” Eren whispers as he leaves Mikasa's room, having just put his sleeping daughter in her bed. She fell asleep on their tiny balcony after the burgers were all eaten. It's been a long day for her, and she really kept an open mind. If pride is a sin, Eren is damn guilty because Mikasa’s progress is astounding. Who knew just letting her see him be happy with Levi would have such an effect?

“I'm still not convinced that you didn't drug her,” Levi says.

“I'd never drug her! She actually told me in the car that she wanted me to be happy. You were really great with her today.”

“Yeah,” Levi says, leaning on the wall of the balcony. “I know what I'm doing. She doesn't live with me anymore but I do have a daughter.”

Eren puts an arm around Levi's shoulder and squeezes. “Your ex's contract in Charlotte is only supposed to be a year right? Petra's coming for her summer break soon and in a few months they'll be back.”

“It's hard,” is all that Levi says. He doesn't really wax poetic about his feelings, but Eren understands. It's hard enough for him to part with Mikasa every other week and send her to her mom's. Eren can't imagine what it would be like if she was gone for most of the year. Eren's grateful that he and Annie still live in the same town, for Mikasa's sake. Even if it is awkward when they sometimes run into each other.

“Once Petra gets here we can go on family bike rides together,” Eren says. He hopes it makes Levi feel even the tiniest bit better by thinking about the time Petra is going to spend with her father.

“I'll need your teaching skills because I never taught her to ride a bike.”

That does make sense.

“I'd be glad to,” Eren says. He hugs Levi closer. Despite the lengthening summer days, it's starting to get dark. The moon has been visible for a while now but now the first stars are starting to blink at them. It's the perfect end to a happy, carefree summer day to be standing here in the moonlight with Levi. He leans even closer to Levi and kisses him gently. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“We watch way too many fucking princess movies.”

“Well our girls keep asking for them. What can we do?” Eren shrugs. A blush graces his face when he catches that he said “ _our_ girls”. It almost sounds like their two daughters are joined together with them all in one family. That would be a dream come true. Levi leans back against him without saying a word. The physical contact says more than words could.

Eren is going to be forever grateful to Target for putting up that bike coupon. What a great start to the summer.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single fathers Eren and Levi try to enjoy the Christmas season together despite the various holiday stresses (like not being able to find the Hatchimals their daughters are begging for). A gift from an unexpected source might help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to revisit this universe for the Ereri Winter Weekend.

Despite Carla’s full load of planned Christmas Eve activities, Eren manages to slip away for a few minutes with his phone. This is important. Levi is currently an hour ahead of him so he has to do this now. Absolutely confident that his boyfriend is still wide awake at midnight Central Time, Eren dials.

When Levi picks up, Eren cheerfully says, “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Levi answers. There’s a rustling in the background. “It’s fuckin’ midnight already? I’m surprised you’re up. Still wrapping Mikasa’s presents from ‘Santa’?”

“Nah, we already opened those. Besides, I just put everything in bags. It’s easier. You can reuse them, too!”

“That sounds pretty great right now. Kenny didn’t wrap any of the shit he got for Petra. Thank fuck my mom had extra paper.”

That explains the loud ripping sounds coming through the phone. Now that he’s talking about wrapping gifts, Eren does recognize the sound of scissors on paper from the futile times he’d tried to wrap his daughter’s presents without Annie and her razor-precision gift wrapping skills.

She’d once perfectly wrapped an octagon-shaped box. That had been terrifying.

Still, he asks, “Is that that sound I’m hearing?”

“Yep.”

Eren can just picture it, Levi sitting in a pile of wrapping paper and bows, staying up half the night to both make his daughter’s Christmas more magical and help out his uncle. Adorable. That’s why he loves this man. Another tearing sound comes through the phone. Levi is curling ribbons for the bows! Now curious, he asks, “So what did he get Petra?”

“A whole pile. I’m not even halfway done. BB gun, pop tent, hunting knife, same kind of shit he got me when I was a kid. Except for the jewelry. I think my mom made him get that. And that bastard actually got his hands on a Hatchimal! I’m still on a fuckin’ Toys-R-Us waiting list.”

It’s the last item on the list that makes Eren almost drop his phone. “He got a Hatchimal?!”

“I know, I hate him too.”

Eren is about to ask if Levi’s uncle still has whatever connection he had used to get a second Hatchimal. If he used express shipping it wouldn’t get here _too_ far from Christmas—he could even include one of those fake Santa letters like all the other parents who hadn’t gotten any Hatchimals apologizing for why it was late—but his thoughts are interrupted by, “Eren, is there where you’ve been hiding?”

The phone almost makes another nosedive to the floor. He hadn’t even noticed the door opening. “Mom!”

Carla seems unconcerned by how close his phone came to an untimely death after she startled him. “Tell Levi I said hi. Should I start packing your leftovers now? Mikasa fell asleep.”

Crap. A quick glance back down at his phone shows that he’s been talking to Levi longer than he’d thought. No wonder Mikasa conked out. Not even the sugar high from the Christmas cookies could keep her up _this_ long. And he still has to send her off to Annie’s pretty early tomorrow for Christmas morning. It’s definitely time for them to go home.

After Carla leaves, Eren lifts the phone back up to his ear. “Levi, I have to go. I’ll see you when you get back from Minnesota.”

“Right. Tell Carla I said hi too.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Two days later, Eren is eagerly waiting for Levi to let him know when his plane lands. Since he dropped Mikasa off at Annie’s yesterday he’s been looking forward to his boyfriend getting back.

He’s distracting himself on his parents’ tennis court when he hears his cell chime. One of the tennis balls shooting out from the tennis ball machine hits him in his distraction. Eren isn’t even that upset about it once he opens the text.

“We landed.”

The good news makes his sore forehead feel better. He replies, “Glad to hear it! Can’t wait to see you tonight :) I will make burgers!”

Since both of their daughters are going to be with their respective co-parents tonight, they’re finally going to be able to celebrate Levi’s birthday as a couple. They’re both tapped out from buying the girls Christmas presents and/or airfare so it’s not going to be anything fancy, just Eren cooking dinner at home.

Which has its own charms. Mainly not having to wear pants.

A benefit Eren plans to take full advantage of.

He heads home to shower and get dinner started before Levi gets there. His hands are unfortunately full of raw meat when the lock turns. So he can’t do more than peck his boyfriend’s lips in greeting when he sees him when he’d rather dip him.

When he draws back Levi squints up at him and asks, “The hell happened to your face? You’ve got a big-ass bruise.”

“I hit myself with a tennis ball,” Eren admits. The look Levi shoots him is priceless.

“Tennis ball machine,” he explains to the unasked question.

Levi’s warm hand brushing his bangs away from the bruise feels soothing.

“Are you okay?”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Eren insists. He’s enjoying the petting though.

“Well that’s good.” Sadly, the petting stops. “Mind if I take a shower? That plane felt fucking disgusting.”

“I never mind you getting naked in my apartment.”

Levi laughs. The rest of the beef gets shaped into hamburger patties while he’s in there. By the time Levi emerges smelling like Eren’s body wash, they’re already sizzling on the stovetop grill. It’s just the two of them eating, so there aren’t that many burgers to cook. Levi gets the buns in the toaster oven to get them nice and crisp while the meat cooks. The two of them move through the kitchen practically in sync with each other, handing off utensils and ingredients at almost the exact moment they need them.

“You make the best burgers,” Levi says once they sit down on the couch. The look he’s giving his plate is like the look of a man staring into the face of God.

Eren flushes. Always does when Levi praises him like this. “I’m glad you like them.”

With all the ways Levi makes him feel loved and special, moments like this, when he knows he’s touched Levi the same way, are special.

The simple pleasures, like just cuddling up next to his boyfriend where it’s nice and warm, are ones Eren appreciates too. The last week without him had felt cold. Cranking up the heater made things superficially warmer, but having Levi here next to him him makes the warm feeling seep all the way through.

It’s quiet for a while they eat. When the hunger pangs from all that tennis have been satisfied, Eren finally feels energized enough to ask, “So how was Minnesota? We haven’t had much time to talk lately.”

Christmas is a busy time, especially with two nine-year-olds who still believe in Santa between them. Well, now Petra’s ten. The party had been a few weeks ago.

“Minnesota was fine,” Levi says. He sits back further into the couch, leaning against Eren. “Petra and I built snowmen, we decorated the tree, and I wrapped a shitload of gifts for Petra I didn’t expect to. Speaking of Kenny—” Levi gets up from the table and heads back to Eren’s room, where he stored the duffle bag he brought with him, “—he sent you these.”

He brings back some packages.

“Well, _these_ are for Mikasa.” Two of the packages Levi sets on the coffee table get grouped together. Two more are slid over to him. “These are for you.”

Apparently Kuchel and Kenny each got him and his daughter something if the labels—Kenny’s is in Levi’s handwriting—are anything to go by. It’s a little surprising. He’s never even met Kuchel in person, although they have Skyped a few times. Kenny is even more of a mystery.

“Wow. Now I feel bad I didn’t send something nicer,” Eren says. Thank God Carla had insisted he send a gift for the Ackerman siblings with Levi. He probably would have listened to his boyfriend when he said he didn’t need to send anything for his family otherwise. He’d be in a pickle then.

Levi looks unconcerned. He assures him, “They liked what you got them. But yeah, Kenny went a little nuts. It made Petra happy though.”

They’ve been quietly cleaning up the messy kitchen when Levi suddenly asks, “Does Mikasa like camping?”

“I’ve never taken her so I don’t know.” With two doctors as parents, outdoorsmanship is not something Eren really learned as a child. Levi has taken him many times since they’ve started going out which Eren likes, and he’s learned a lot from Levi’s skill, but has not gone with his daughter. “Why do you ask?”

“Kenny got Petra a tent and she wants to use it to go camping with Mikasa. Is that something she’d like?”

“She’d like the part where she gets to hang out with Petra. And she likes hiking so she’d probably enjoy camping.”

“We could go the four of us.”

That’s an idea that is both scary and thrilling. Given that it’s only been about six months since Mikasa even started begrudgingly accepting Levi’s presence around them, Eren and Levi have been taking it _very_ slow with how their relationship includes their daughters. Petra is a lot more accepting, but both fathers are firm in their desire not to rush either child. They love each other, but their daughters come first. There’s no confusion about that.

But the tentative steps they’ve made in getting together as a foursome have been going well. It’s a relief that they’re not scarring or upsetting their children by moving on like this. It’s also exciting that the possibility that they can build a real life together someday is growing.

So there’s basically no hesitation for Eren, “That sounds fun! I’ll see if Armin will lend me his telescope, maybe we can do some stargazing too.”

“Cool,” Levi replies.


End file.
